Animal Toonz
Animal Toonz is a very popular channel in Peppaland that was launched on July 9, 1987. It has cartoons that are aimed at audiences ages 2-15. History In 1986, Max Mouse had the idea of making a channel for adults with adult content. But when they started making the channel, one of the TV channel developers didn't like the idea, and the channel had to be remade again. Until November 1986 it was now planned to be made for kids ages 2-15. a pre-release of the TV channel was made on December 1986 by the name of Animal Toons, at this time it was starting to have cartoons on it, until February 1987 the pre-release got closed temporally for 5 months. Then it got officially released on July 9, 1987 by the name of Animal Toonz. International Releases of the Channel *'July 7, 1987 = '''Peppaland *'November 23, 1989 = New Porkville *'April 10, 1990 '= Sheepington *'March 11, 1999: '''International Except Japan *'August 25, 2001 = Japan *'May 8, 2002 = '''Island of iSally *'October 15/16, 2006''' = Germany *'November 21, 2001' = Brazil *'December 5, 2009 = '''Peppadelphia *'January 12, 2011 = United Kingdom *'June 29, 2012 = '''Los Bernandino *'October 26, 2014 = 'Island of Soda Programming '2017-Present * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 2) * Peppa Pig (UK Dub) * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Loud House * Sonic Boom * Vampirina * Gravity Falls * Star Sheep Vs. The Forces Of Food (Cartoon, Not Live Action) * Penn Zero Part-Time Hero * Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Peppa Pig (American Tickle-U Dub) (Rare Ocassions) * Unikitty! * Pat the Dog * George's Adventures * The Garfield's Show * Chuck's Choice! * We Bare Bears * Chowder * Ben & Holly's Magic Kingdom * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Ballerina Gals * The Fairly OddParents (Released July 7th 2018) * Craig of The Creek (Released July 1st 2018 along with Bunsen is a Beast!) * Yin Yang Yo! (Premiered the day after Yo-yo stopped airing it) * Bunsen is a Beast (Premiered July 1st 2018 along with Craig of The Creek) * ATnewsTODAY (November 7, 2000-present) Former Programming All of These Shows, Except PJ Masks, Powerpuff Girls (2016) Miracle Star, Teen Titans Go! and Block 13 can be watched on the Plus Channel, in Animal Toonz Middle East, Block 13 can be seen. * PJ Masks (Removed from Animal Toonz because of many reports saying that the series were a copy of Miraculous Ladybug) (The series got banned inmediatly after the premiere of his 1st episode) (2015) * Right Now Kapow (Residents of Peppaland said that this series was made by a 6 year old kid that has mental problems and it got removed, Some people found the series funny and they fought for it to be included on the plus channel) (2016-2017) * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 1) (Season 1 still airs in New Porkville and some rare occasions in Peppaland countries) (2016-2017) * Peg + Cat (2010-2015) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Removed because due to fans of the old series saying that it was really bad) (Season 1 only aired) (2016) * Miracle Star (Removed from Animal Toonz because of being a knock-off of The Amazing World of Gumball, the 3 episodes were shown.) (2014-2015) * The Little Lulu's Show (????-2009) * Rocket Power (Still Airing in New Porkville and Sheepington) (2001-2007) * Garfield and Friends (Still airs at 4:30 AM on the Non-Plus Channel) (1988-2000) (2005-Present) * Teen Titans Go! (Banned because it messed up the old ones) (Only Season 1 and 2 aired) (2013-2017) * Teen Titans (2003-2013) * Block 13 (Banned for being a knock-off of Anima Kids and Adult Program South Park) (English Subtitles were provideed) (Still airs on Animal Toonz Middle East) (2001-2005) * Maya the Bee (removed due to controversy over an inappropriate shot) (2015) Upcoming Programming * The ZhusZhus (Planned for the 2019 rebrand) * Pickle & Peanut (Planned for October 2018) * Future Worm! (Planned for October 2018) * Mini Beat Power Rockers (Planned for December 2018) * Big Hero 6: The Series (Planned for November 2018) Exclusive Programming/Shorts * Mickey Mouse Shorts * Rob's Guide to Destroy Someone International Programming Animal Toonz/International Programming Schedule Animal Toonz/Schedule Censorship PJ Masks: '''Before the series were removed from Animal Toonz, they cut the Transformation and Going to the Base sequences to avoid the series from being a copy of Miraculous Ladybug. Luna Girl episodes had been cut too '''The Amazing World Of Gumball: * Masami Zapping Gumball, Sussie giving a ugly smell to Gumball and Banana Joe and Carmen making fun of him in The Party was cut, (Teri slapping Gumball wasn't cut at all) * Darwin hitting Gumball with a Dodgeball in The Fridge has been cut * Darwin and Banana Joe attempting to harm Gumball but then rub him in The Banana has been cut. * Darwin Raging on the end of The Society has been cut * Nicole Insulting a Worker in The Money has been cut (This can be watched on the Plus Channel) * The Wattersons telling gross things and hate to Gumball has been Cut on the same Episode mentioned before (This can't be watched on Both Plus and Normal Channels) Gravity Falls: * Dipper saying "You can totally kill me later, but right now he needs us" on Roadside Attraction. "The wrord You can totally Kill me later, but right.." has been cut and he says "Now he needs us" * Pacifica Threatening the Lilliputtians after escaping the Minigolf in The Golf War has been cut * The Fake Owner saying "Your not going anywhere" and then screaming after climbing to the roof on Into the Bunker! was cut because it will disturb many children (This can't be watched on the Plus Channel) * Some of the more questionable shots, such as the bloody animals, were removed due to gore. Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: ' * Pinky saying love words to Pacman has been cut in some episodes * Pacman taking a Drooled Cake from his mouth and showing it to Skeebo and then eating it again in All You Can Eat has been cut * Buttocks threatening the Narrator in Scare-Bazooka episode was cut (Making him to not fourth-wall break during the episode) '''Unikitty!: ' * Unikitty getting stabbed in the Eye by Puppycorn has been cut in some countries * The Burger Person Pooping a Pickle and Puppycorn attempting to eat it in Hide "n" Seek was cut 'Pat the Dog: ' * Lola's insults to Victor and Victor's insults to Lola were cut. 'The Loud House: ' * Lucy in a Monster Tippy costume chasing Lincoln from In Tents Debate has been cut and edited because kids may be scared from seeing her in that costume. (But they didn't cut Luan in the normal Tippy costume). * Lola Killing and Burying Lana's Pet Seymour in a flashback from the Sound of Silence episode has been cut, leaving unknown what Lola did wrong to Lana (This can be confirmed watching it uncensored on the Plus Channel) * The Reporter telling Lola: Miss Gross and Gnarly in Chore and Peace has been cut * Fenton (As a sun) Blinking to the viewers in The Crying Dame was cut in both plus and normal channels had been cut. Later the episode was banned (More info below) '''George's Adventures: * Alex saying: "So this is what a retarded man looks like" in Inside Wasteland was cut * In the episode "Milkshakes", Sammy sung a clean version of the lyrics to the song "Milkshake". This was cut from recent airings due to referencing a song with a mature nature. * In the original airing of the episode "Road Rush", a gas station leak sets a forest on fire. This scene was removed due to deforestation, but oddly, the scene can be scene outside of the Plus channel in New Porkvillem Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: * Phyllis allergy to Flowers has been cut. We Bare Bears: ''' * Panda getting erased from a photo in Panda's Date episode was removed from unknown reasons. * Grizzly throwing bills to Panda while dancing in front of the animals was cut due to referencing prostitution. * Ice attempting to attack someone while talking to the phone and Panda stopping him in Shush Ninjas has been cut * Clifford saying I hate you Panda! has been cut in Lucy's Brother episode was cut Episode Removals ''Sole Power, My Big Fat Stinky Wedding, The Crying Dame, Poultry of Motion, The Triangle, and The Flight To Egypt (UK only), can't be watched on the Plus Channel because of the reasons mentioned below.'' '''Peppa Pig: * The Quarrel was banned because of having hate speech like: You are not my best friend, Will you apologize with me?, Not until you do it first!, etc. (You can see it on the American Version) * International Day was banned because of having hate towards Toddlers (Russia, Spain and Greece) and Peppa (France) telling her best friend Suzy (Holand) insults. (This episode can only be watched on the American Version) The Amazing World of Gumball: ''' * The Spoon was banned because it was making nonsense of someone getting scared of a Spoon (This can be watched on the plus channel) * The Triangle has been banned because it was having hate speech towards the main character. * The Girlfriend was banned because of the excessive references towards Horror Movies and the character Jaime was a bad influence. Same happened with The Coach * The Coach was banned because Jaime was a bad influence. '''Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: * Stand by your Pacman has been cut because of Stalking and hate to girls from a lover. (This can be watched on the plus channel) Unikitty!: ' * Action Forest was banned because of Massive Violence (leaving the kids not knowing who is Eagleraptor) (It can only be watched on Animal Toonz Plus) '''The Loud House: ' * The Crying Dame was banned because of the same reason as they censored Fenton as a sun at the end, because the toy will traumatize and scare children along with his song. '''Sonic Boom: * Sole Power was banned because of Bad Reviews George's Adventures: * Me Want Money and Robot Revolution was banned because of having violence, The Flight to Egypt was banned in UK because of possible racism. (These 3 can be watched on the plus channel) **As of August 12, 2018 at 12:15am, reruns of Me Want Money have returned to the standard channel. Chuck's Choice: * Poultry in Motion was banned because of having Animal Abuse themes. (You can't watch it on the plus channel) We Bare Bears: ''' * Charlie's Big Foot was banned because kids will be afraid from the doctor if they break their feet. It also got banned because of Panda acting weird in the hospital scenes (Because it was referencing drugs) '''Chowder: * My Big Fat Stinky Wedding was banned because of having Animal Abuse themes and being cruel to Chowder. (This can't be watched on the Plus Channel) * Sheboodles was removed due to themes of Murder like Endive trying to kill Todd. (This can be watched on the plus Channel) Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil: Those two episodes can't be watched on the plus channel * The "Detained" episode was banned because It included children abuse and very disturbing scenes. * Bwar-Mart was banned because of being really disturbing like Detained Blocks All of these blocks can be extended if you have Animal Toonz Plus! '''Toonz Vs. Toonz!!: '''On fridays, you can choose what Cartoon will have a marathon on Saturday. If a Cartoon wins, you can watch the marathon on Saturdays at 7:00 PM to 10:00 PM. If you are a subscriber to Animal Toonz Plus you can access Toonz Vs. Toonz XL!!, which lasts until 11:30 PM, you can also access their plus voting website where you can choose what former cartoon will have a marathon. '''The Loud Marathon/The Loud House: The Full Trilogy: '''Airs May of Every Year, It's a marathon that airs Episodes of The Loud House in a random order, It airs Fridays at 4:00 PM to 7:00 PM, If you are a subscriber of The Plus Channel, The block can only be watched on June From Mondays to Fridays and it is renamed as "The Loud House: The Full Trilogy" And all episodes are in their order from Season 1 to 3. But it excludes The Crying Dame '''Animal Toonz Ultra Moviez: '''This block airs Cartoons Movies even that they are not from Animal Toonz!. Like The Lego Movie, Sonic OVA Movie, Etc. If you are a subscriber of the Plus Channel you can access On-Demand features, like Fast Foward, Pause, Back Foward, Subtitles, Language and More! '''Peppish Mondays: '''This Block airs on the Last Monday of every month, it's a marathon of Peppa Pig along with random generated episodes like The Loud Marathon, There is a 5% Chance that The Golden Boots and Around The World with Peppa specials can be aired. If you are a subscriber of the Plus Channel, you will start with a option if you want to watch The Two Specials, The Golden Boots or Around the World with Peppa, or watch the episodes. You can't go back to the options menu, after the 2 specials are finished, you will start watching the Muddy Puddles Episode. '''Animal Time: '''This block airs from 8pm-9pm, airing reruns/premieres of George's Adventures and The Garfield Show. '''Episodes Choice!: '''This is a Chuck's Choice Marathon That Airs Saturdays and Sundays from 9:50 AM to 12:00 PM '''Summer Toonz: '''This block will air from 6:00pm to 7:00pm every Saturday night. The shows air in 15 minute segments. It will air new episodes of Peppa Pig (season 5), The Garfield Show (season 4), George's Adventures (seasons 2 & 3), and The Amazing World of Gumball (season 6) at 6:00pm, 6:30pm, 6:15pm, and 6:45pm respectively. Future Blocks '''Animal Toonz Top 5/Top 10: '''This block airs at the end of every year. It starts at 5:00 PM to 9:00 PM. This block consists of the best 5 episodes that some Animal Toonz series has ever aired. If you are subscribed to the Plus Channel, it gets expanded to Top 10 and airs at 7:30 AM to 12:30 PM because it will be too long at 5:00 PM. Trivia * For the American Tickle-U Episodes of Peppa the American Version of the series, it got renamed to American Peppa Pig *In Eggs, Animal Toonz is owned by Peppa because "the best toons in Peppaland". Peppa created Peppaland. *Something happens at 3:00 am, Chuck's face appears and the channel intro of Animal Toonz turns old black and white and a text appears saying that you never saw anything *It is unknown if Animal Toonz is gonna release the channel for Happyville or Weirdville. *Animal Toonz is not available on most Sallyish and Sodium providers. *Animal Toonz is the only Peppish other than Yo-Yo to channel to legally air content related to PA. In this case. It airs George's Adventures. *Peppa's Fanatic Confirms that Animal Toonz has a Plus Channel and it airs his former shows along with removed censorship, but it doesnt apply to TAWOG Episode The Money and Removed Episodes like The Crying Dame or The Triangle. It was released on Early 1990's *After a non-Animal Toonz Original ends, after the Studio/Productions logo appears another screen appears saying Distributed by Animal Toonz (Peppaland) *In Japan, Animal Toonz Slogan isn't Wanna Toon Yourself?, Toon Yourself with Animal Toonz!, instead, the slogan is (1つのチャンネルであなたの最大の賞金), which translates to "Your Maximum Toons in All One Channel." *It has competition with Anima Kids *Animal Toonz announced on their website that Animal Toonz Plus will be renamed to Animal Toonz X for their 2019 rebrand. Logos & Screenshots FirstLogo.png|As Animal Toons Prerelease - December 1986 Logo1987.png|Channel Official Premiere - July 1987- March 1993 Logo1993.png|Second Logo - March 1993- April 1999 0c1f011c-5247-4c63-be0a-766bfd7d2ee7.png|Screenshot from a George's Adventures ad. Logo1999.png|Third Logo - April 1999- June 2009 Unused2005Logo.png|Fourth and Unused Logo - Planned for August 2005 2009Logo.png|Fifth Logo - June 2009- November 2012 2012Logo.png|Sixth Logo - November 2012- January 2016 NewLogosOfToonz.png|Seventh Logo - January 2016-Present PlusLogo.png|Animal Toonz Plus Logo AnimalToonzHDLogo.png|HD Logo AnimalToonzHDPlusLogo.png|Plus HD Logo UpgradedLogo.png|Upcoming Logo scheduled for January 2019 that was announced on their website) Capturation.png|The Distribution Screen, Taken on a 2018 The Loud House Episode AT2018VOD.png|VOD Logo that was put into launch on July 17, 2018. AT2012Prototype.png|Original Concept for the 2012 logo, unused due to lack of creativity and because it looked it was made in paint. (2011) Panels.png|Screenshot of the Schedule bumper with the characters of their respective shows (Odie 2D artwork was used for this bumper) Screen Bugs ScreenBugAndTimer.png|2015 Screen Bug during a TAWOG Episode and a Timer for The Golden Boots 85dc32f1-0eed-4473-98d4-14f66269a3fa.png|Screen Bug of Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures and a timer for George's Adventures TGBScreenBug.png|2015 SPECIAL Screen Bug and a Sign for the Golden Boots cd72affd-b69f-46f5-9a74-53ec2d5220c5.png|George's Adventures Screen-bug. 1190c645-f4e1-47de-b30e-98088d9e20e4.png|Chowder screen-bug (HD, from 2017) PlusScreenBug.png|Animal Toonz Plus HD screenbug during a The Loud House Episode (Taken before the Original Channel Airing Screenshot) TLHAnimalToonz.jpg|The Loud House Screen Bug (Taken after the Plus Channel Airing Screenshot) Special4IcyNights.jpg|Special Screen Bug used for the premiere of Icy Nights PennZeroPromo.png|Coming Up Next Screen Bug for At The End of The Worlds (Penn Zero Part-Time Hero Final Episode) during a We Bare Bears episode) Block13At.png|1999 Screenbug during the Block 13 Intro, (2002) (With Subtitles) 9405D3B2-0680-47C7-95A4-8279395E6BA8.jpeg|ATnewsTODAY countdown screen bug from August 15, 2016 (it has been a lunchtime staple on Animal Toonz since 2000) EECECE97-E4BB-474E-9FF0-8ED1BCA67CC0.jpeg|ATnewsTODAY intro screen bug from March 16, 2018 Idents Gumball Watterson ID.png|Gumball Watterson Ident. Leni Ident.png|Leni Loud Ident. Hawkodile Ident.png|Hawkodile Ident. AT lola loud ident.jpeg|Lola Loud Ident. AT blossom ident.jpeg|Blossom Ident. CD57F1DB-A17A-4AB7-BCCD-14D963093242.jpeg|Network ID Coming Up Next Bumpers ComingUpNext.png|Coming Up Next: The Amazing World of Gumball (Anais). With HD Screen bug Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:Peppaland Category:Animal Toonz